


There are None so Blind as Those who will not See.

by Saltandburnboys



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alpha!Jared, asshole!jared, bottom!Jensen, omega!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltandburnboys/pseuds/Saltandburnboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has been in love with his Jared for years but has always been too afraid to tell him.  Too afraid that he might lose his best friend forever.  When one wild night and too many drinks leads to an unexpected confession, he finds that he might just have been right about keeping quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly this is an AU story; none of this ever happened. I do not own any of the actors in this story, especially not Jared or Jensen, they all belong to themselves. Jared and Jensen are not in a relationship, have never been and have no desire to be in a relationship; they are both happily married and not to each other which is awesome for both of them. With babies now!! J No money was made from this story. 
> 
> From this awesome spnkink-meme prompt by jokers_sanity – ‘I'm looking for a story where Jared and Jensen are in highschool (18+ please) or college and are best friends, maybe even roommates. Jared is a playboy alpha and Jensen is an omega, but he hasn't told his friend that. Jensen is in love with Jared, but Jared is as straight as they come. When Jensen tries to confess his feelings to the other boy, Jared calls him every name in the book. Maybe throw in a few comments about how he didn't know how he could be friends with a 'gay boy' for so long. Cue heartbroken Jensen, who turns to Misha for help. While with Misha, he goes into heat and Jared realizes that Jen is his true mate. Lovey-dovey make-up sex, followed by heartwrenching Jensen fearing that Jared doesn't really love him and Jared realing what a jerk he's been.’
> 
> This prompt was kind of hard for me, with the 180˚ turn around from Jared happening so quickly but I tried. Hopefully, it’s not too shit! :-S

**Chapter One.**  
  
  
Jensen wasn’t drunk, he wasn’t, he was just a little… _buzzed_.  
  
  
Then he stumbled as he went to place his nearly empty beer on the nightstand; okay, maybe he was a touch closer to drunk than he’d thought. Which was fine; Jensen had never gotten drunk at a college party before; had always thought it was a bad idea but tonight, _tonight_ , it was _his_ party, his and Jared’s, and it was his _right_ to get completely and utterly smashed. Screw the consequences for once.  
  
  
Flopping down on the bed, Jensen stretched out on the soft mattress and cool sheets, almost purring at how fucking awesome his new bed was. He couldn’t quite believe that this whole place was his and that he was finally living with Jared. Jared, his best friend, and love of his goddamn life. And even if Jared only knew about the first part, that was okay because Jensen was _living with Jared._  
  
  
It was like all his dreams had come true; well, except for one, of course, but Jensen had given up on that dream a _long_ time ago because his best friend was very, very straight and completely not interested in him like that.  
  
  
And Jensen had come to terms with that; he’d settle for getting to see Jared every day, getting to have breakfast with him, and dinner, and getting to hang out with him all the time. It wasn’t perfect but it was never going to be, and Jensen was pretty damn happy with what he was getting.  
  
  
Lost in his drunken musings, Jensen didn’t notice anyone else was in the room until Jared dropped down on the bed next to him. He knew it was Jared immediately, no-one else smelled that good, and he smiled as Jared scooted over towards him, their arms just barely touching. ‘Harris was looking for you earlier; I think she wants to fuck you,’ Jared said, his voice more than a little slurred. Jensen just snorted in response because, really, _that_ was never going to happen. Because Jensen was gay, so very gay; he was as gay as Jared was straight, and Danneel Harris could follow him around for the rest of the freaking year but it was still never. Going. To. Happen.  
  
  
‘What?’ Jared asked and even without looking at him, Jensen could hear the smile in his friend’s voice because Jared didn’t know about that. Didn’t know that Jensen was gay. He probably just thought Jensen was playing hard to get or something; Danneel was pretty much the hottest girl in their college so Jensen would’ve had to have been crazy not to want to have sex with her. Or, you know, _gay_.  
  
  
He couldn’t help the giggle that broke free at that. Because Danneel could be as hot and sweet and sexy as she wanted but she still wouldn’t have the one thing that Jensen looked for in a partner…a big, fat, juicy cock.  
  
  
‘What?’ Jared asked again, chuckling a little himself before poking Jensen impatiently in the arm.  
  
But Jensen was full on laughing now, his sides hurting from it, but he couldn’t stop and before he knew what he was doing,  
his mouth opened and he half spoke, half hiccupped, ‘Well, that’s just too fucking bad for her then, isn’t it? ‘Cause I’m not into pussy!’  
  
It took a moment for Jensen to realise that Jared wasn’t laughing anymore. He wiped his eyes, sniffing a little, and turned his head to look at his friend. It wasn’t until he saw the shocked ( _horrified_ ) look on Jared’s face that Jensen realised what he’d just said. _Oh god_. Fear shot through him a hell of a lot more sobering than any amount of coffee could’ve been. Reaching out, ‘Jared, I-‘  
  
  
But Jared was off the bed in an instant, swaying slightly, and staring down at him with a look that Jensen had never thought would ever be aimed at him by his best friend. _Disgust_. ‘You’re _gay_?’ The other man spat the word, like it was something dirty he didn’t even want on his tongue, and Jensen couldn’t help but flinch.  
  
  
Jensen’s alcohol soaked brain took a little while to catch on that he should be doing something to deny the accusation; if this was Jared’s reaction to finding out that he was gay, then Jensen would rather the other man never knew. So he laughed, hoping it didn’t sound as fake to Jared as it did to him or that Jared was too drunk to notice. ‘Psyche. I was just messing with you, Jay. God, you’re so easy,’ Jensen said, pasting a huge, sloppy grin on his face and praying that Jared didn’t see through the cracks in it, didn’t see his terror behind it.  
  
  
  
‘Oh my god,’ Jared breathed, his lip curling as he looked at Jensen sprawled on the bed and Jensen had never felt so exposed, so stripped down, in his whole life. ‘You’re…you’re a fucking _fag_ and I just…I just bought a flat with you.’  
  
  
  
‘No, Jared, I told you, I was just kidd-’  
  
  
‘Don’t fucking lie to me, Jensen!’ Jared hissed, his face contorting and Jensen moved away, trying to distance himself from the force of the other man’s glare. ‘I can’t believe it.’ Jared ran a shaking hand through his hair, ‘I’ve known you for ten fucking years; how could I not have noticed you were a fag?’  
  
  
Since denial clearly hadn’t worked, Jensen decided that a different tactic was probably needed right then; Jared was his best friend, he’d understand. Jensen just had to show him that it was okay, he just had to _explain_. So he climbed off the bed and made his way over to Jared. ‘Look, Jay, I know it’s a bit weird, and I know I should’ve told you before but,’ he bit his lip, unsure as to whether to say the next part or not. It was the most important part, though, probably more important than the gay thing had been and the stupid, romantic (way too drunk) side of him just couldn’t deny the flare of hope as he thought... _maybe, just maybe,_ ‘But I couldn’t because I love yo-’  
  
  
And then Jared punched him. Hard.  
  
  
It almost felt like time had slowed as Jensen’s clumsy feet got tangled up and he fell down on his ass. He gingerly raised his hand to his throbbing jaw - Jared had just punched him. _Jared_ had punched him.  
  
  
‘Don’t! Don’t even _say_ that!’  
  
  
They both stared at each other in shock, Jared heaving in huge breaths while Jensen struggled to even remember _how_ to breath, before Jared turned and all but ran out of the room, leaving Jensen still on the floor, cradling his face.


	2. Chapter Two.

**Chapter Two.**  
  
  
And that was how Misha found him an hour later, still sat on the floor staring at the bedroom door.  
  
  
‘Jen? What happened?’ Misha asked as he crouched down next to him, his hand fluttering up to trace Jensen’s red jaw. ‘Did someone _hit_ you?’  
  
  
Jensen nodded, his eyes filling with tears at the thought of it. ‘Fuck!’ his friend cursed. ‘You fucking wait till Jared hears about this; that guy’s gonna wish he’d never been born.’ Jensen couldn’t bite back a half-sob as he turned his face away. ‘Shhh, it’s okay, Jen, it’s alright.’  
  
  
Jensen shook his head, tears falling in earnest now, because it wasn’t alright; it wasn’t alright at all. And it was never going to _be_ alright because Jared…he…he hated him. ‘Okay, let’s get you up.’ Jensen clung to Misha as the other man dragged him to his feet. ‘You’re coming back to mine tonight till I figure out what the fuck just happened here.’ And Jensen couldn’t bring himself to argue, couldn’t do much more than lean on his friend for support, as Misha led him out of his room and out of the party.  
  
  
****  
  
  
As expected, Jensen had woken up with the hangover from hell, but after a hot shower and two black coffees from Misha, he was finally feeling half way human again. They were both sat at Misha’s kitchen table, Jensen with another mug of coffee and Misha nursing a cup of tea, as they waited for Jensen to fill his friend in on the events of the night before. ‘I told him and he hit me,’ he said simply, hoping it would hurt less if he got it out in one go. It didn’t.  
  
  
‘Who? _Jared_?’ Misha asked, sounding utterly shocked.  
  
  
‘Yeah,’ Jensen swallowed. ‘I told him I was gay and…that…that I loved him and he punched me.’ His jaw ached just thinking about it, but that pain was nothing compared to the agony in his chest - his heart felt like it had been torn to pieces.  
  
  
‘Oh fuck, Jen,’ Misha breathed as he slid his hand across the table and rested it lightly on Jensen’s forearm.  
  
  
Jensen stared down at his friend’s comforting hand and just like that he was crying again; huge, body racking sobs tearing their way free as he dropped his head into his hands. He’d ruined _everything_. Misha was by Jensen’s side in an instant, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. ‘Shhh, I know; you’re alright, Jensen, you’re okay,’ he whispered soothingly. ‘We’ll get this sorted out, I promise.’  
  
  
But Jensen pulled away, shaking his head, ‘You didn’t see him, Mish, didn’t see the look in his eyes. I’ve…I’ve never seen him look at _anyone_ like that.’ He wiped his face messily on his sleeve. ‘And it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have gotten drunk; I _know_ what I’m like when I’m drunk. It was so fucking stupid; how could I have been so stupid?’ he asked desperately.  
  
  
‘For one, Jen, it _wasn’t_ stupid.’ Jensen opened his mouth to argue that yes, it had been _incredibly_ stupid, but Misha just rode right over him, ‘It was _your_ party, and you’re in college; getting drunk is what you’re _supposed_ to be doing. And two, it’s not your fault that Jared couldn’t handle what you told him; he’s the asshole, Jensen, and he’s got a fucking lot to answer for, if you ask me.’  
  
  
‘God, what was I _thinking_?’ Jensen whispered, half to himself, as he ran a shaky hand through his hair. ‘What was I thinking telling him I loved him?’  
  
  
‘You were just telling him the truth about how you felt; there’s nothing wrong with that, Jen,’ Misha replied calmly, resting a hand on Jensen’s knee.  
  
  
Jensen sagged in his chair, ‘Yeah, well, telling the truth just lost me my best friend, so, I gotta say, I think this whole honesty thing’s severely overrated.’ He let out a weary sigh, suddenly feeling very tired, ‘I’m gonna go back up to bed, if that’s alright; I’m fucking exhausted and my head feels like an army of elephants is doing the hula in there.’ Jensen got up and placed a hand on Misha’s shoulder, ‘Thanks, man, for letting me stay here; I really needed this.’  
  
  
Misha dropped his hand on top of Jensen’s, squeezing it slightly, ‘No problem. You go on up to bed; I’ll come get you when it’s time for lunch.’ Jensen smiled and made his way back upstairs, hoping to get lost in the blissful peace of oblivion for a couple of hours.  
  
  
****


	3. Chapter Three.

**Chapter Three.**  
  
  
Jared stared at his phone as it rang for the third time on the bedside table. He really didn’t want to pick up; he didn’t want to talk to Misha right then…he didn’t want to talk to anyone. But, knowing Misha, if Jared _didn’t_ pick up, the guy would be banging on his door within the hour, and Jared liked that idea even less. So, deciding that answering was definitely the lesser of two evils in this situation, he reached over, flipped the phone open and pressed it to his ear, ‘Hey Mis-ʼ  
  
  
‘What the fuck is wrong with you?’  
  
  
Jared immediately pulled the phone away from his ear with a groan; Misha’s screeching really wasn’t doing his hangover any favours. Once the ringing in his head had finally quietened down to a dull ache again, he brought the phone back up, ‘What?’  
  
  
‘How could you do that? How could you _treat_ him like that? He’s supposed to be your best friend!’ And suddenly it all fell into place. Of _fucking_ course, Jensen was with Misha; he _always_ went running to Misha whenever they had a fight. It was fucking irritating, that’s what it was.  
  
  
‘Yeah, well, I think I was missing a pretty vital piece of information when I made that decision, don’t ya think?’ Jared asked, unable to keep the snark out of his voice.  
  
  
‘Oh, grow the fuck up, Jared. So Jensen’s gay; what does it matter? It doesn’t change who he is.’  
  
  
And there was just a little too much acceptance in Misha’s words, just a little too much familiarity, and Jared’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, ‘You _knew_? You knew he was gay?’  
  
  
‘Of course, I knew. Jensen had to talk to somebody about all this.’ Misha huffed a bitter laugh down the phone, ‘Hell, I’m just glad he was too scared to go to you; he would’ve jumped so far back into the closet, I don’t think I would ever have been able to tear him out again.’  
  
  
‘Yeah, well, maybe you shouldn’t have tried so hard to haul him out of there,’ Jared snarled. If Misha hadn’t, then Jared was sure Jensen would’ve forgotten all about his possible _leanings_ and none of this would’ve happened. And Jared would’ve still had his best friend.  
  
  
Fuck, why would Misha _do_ that? _Help_ Jensen be that? Honestly, Jared couldn’t help but wonder whether there was perhaps another reason why Misha was so very okay with Jensen being gay? ‘Or maybe you were hoping to get him for yourself? _Maybe_ , once you’d convinced him he was gay, he’d give the two of you a go.’ Jensen and Misha had always been too damn close, in Jared’s opinion.  
  
  
‘Jealous, Jay?’ Misha asked, his tone mocking, and Jared couldn’t help but grit his teeth; why did the guy have to be such as asshole about all this? ‘’Cause that sounded an awful like you were.’  
  
  
‘Don’t be fucking ridiculous; I just don’t think it’s real nice to manipulate Jensen like that just to get into his pants, that’s all.’ It wasn’t right; Misha shouldn’t have done that, shouldn’t have _played_ Jensen like that. Jared might’ve been mad at Jensen right then, but he’d spent years watching out for the guy, and he couldn’t just turn those protective instincts off. Old habits and all that.  
  
  
Misha snorted, and Jared glared at him down the phone even though the man couldn’t see it, ‘You’re bring an idiot. Even if I was interested in Jensen, which I’m not, I couldn’t _make_ him gay, Jared. And, really? Who the fuck are _you_ to judge anyone on how they treat Jensen; you’re not exactly gonna be winning any prizes in that department any time soon.’  
  
  
Jared’s gut twisted in something that felt suspiciously like guilt, but he quickly pushed it away because this simply wasn’t his fault. None of it was; Jensen was gay and Jared…he didn’t want to be any part of that. Didn’t want anywhere _near_ that. It was wrong and just…just not the way things were supposed to be. The very thought of Jensen with other guys…well, it turned his stomach.  
  
  
And just like that, all his anger, all the feelings of betrayal and confusion from the night before, slammed back into him and he growled down the phone, ‘What the fuck ever, Misha; just tell Jensen I want him to start looking for a new apartment as soon as possible.’  
  
  
‘Jay-’  
  
  
‘No, we’re done here. Tell him to call me when he’s found somewhere.’ With that, Jared hung up the phone and threw it to the floor. He really hated Jensen right then; he’d ruined everything with his…his _sickness_. What had he expected Jared to say? That it was okay? That Jared loved him too? It was fucking ludicrous. Jared didn’t, _couldn’t_ , feel like that; couldn’t see Jensen that way because he _wasn’t_ gay, in any way, shape or form. Not at all. It just wasn’t possible.  
  
  
Yeah, this was all Jensen’s fault and Jared hated him; hell, he’d be perfectly happy if he never saw the man again. Really. His stomach lurched as he lay back down, his eyes stinging - that was just the hangover, though, it had absolutely nothing to do with Jensen, so Jared took a deep breath and went back to sleep.  
  
  
NEXT.


	4. Chapter Four.

**Chapter Four.**  
  
 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ Jensen stared down at his wet boxers in dismay. He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten to bring his pills to Misha’s; ten years without a heat and one moment of carelessness had ruined it all. Jensen ran a shaky hand down his sweaty face, swallowing thickly and wondering what the hell he was going to do.  
  
  
He couldn’t go through another heat like the last one; he shuddered just thinking about it. He’d been fourteen at the time, and it had been the most painful and uncomfortable experience of his life; locked in his room with a stack of playgirls and a dildo, unable to fill that emptiness deep inside no matter what he tried…fuck, Jensen had almost gone out of his mind. He’d started taking suppressants the very next day, determined never to go through a heat again without a mate. And now he’d fucked up because he’d let his body go into heat for a second time, and he _still_ didn’t have a mate.  
  
  
He began pacing the bedroom nervously, determinedly ignoring the wetness between his legs, as he tried to figure out a way to fix this. Long, tense minutes passed before it suddenly it hit him, like a bolt from the blue; he didn’t actually need a _mate_ to get a knot. There were plenty of Alphas out there looking for a quick romp between the sheets, and Jensen had heard that heat sex was fucking phenomenal; surely, it wouldn’t be that difficult to find someone willing to help him through this.  
  
  
Mind made up, Jensen tore off his sweats and soggy boxers and threw them into the dirty linen basket. He briefly considered showering, maybe getting the sweat and slick off him, before he dismissed the idea as somewhat counter-productive. His heat-filled scent would only help in snaring him a partner for the night, and the sooner he found an Alpha, the sooner this would all be over.  
  
  
Re-dressed in the tightest jeans he owned and a black shirt with damn near half the buttons undone, Jensen quietly made his way downstairs. Glad that Misha didn’t appear to be around, Jensen quickly headed for the door; he was sure that he’d made it unseen, until the moment his fingers touched the doorknob and he heard, ‘Jensen? Where are you going?’  
  
  
‘Out,’ Jensen answered, his tone clipped as he turned the handle. Telling Misha about this was something he wanted to avoid at all costs; he was sure he’d be judging himself harshly enough for this later (one night stands _really_ weren’t his thing), he didn’t want his friend judging him as well.  
  
  
‘Out where?’ Misha asked, following Jensen out the door and grabbing his arm to get him to stop and talk. Unfortunately, anything Misha might’ve wanted to say was forgotten the instant his fingers touched Jensen’s over-heated skin, ‘Fuck, Jen, you’re in heat! Where the hell do you think you’re going?’  
  
  
Jensen glared angrily at his friend for interfering, for trying to stop him; he fucking _needed_ this. Misha wouldn’t understand; he was a beta; he’d never had to go through a heat before. He didn’t know what it was like.  
  
  
‘To find myself someone to help me with this,’ Jensen replied, feigning a nonchalance they both knew deep down he didn’t feel.  
  
  
Misha’s expression immediately softened, pity shining so brightly in his eyes that Jensen had to look away, ‘I thought you wanted to wait? You know, until you found your mate?’  
  
  
Jensen shifted uneasily because that had hit a little close to home, the words stirring up all the doubts he’d viciously shoved down earlier. It was true, he _had_ always dreamed of experiencing his first real heat with his mate by his side. But, then again, it had always been that _Jared_ he’d pictured with him, so maybe it was high time he got over that little delusion and moved on. Love was overrated anyway; it didn’t change anything, it didn’t make everything better. Jensen loved Jared but that hadn’t stopped the other man from ripping his heart out and stomping on it. ‘Yeah, well, things change.’  
  
  
Misha tightened his grip on Jensen’s arm, ‘Not this. You’ll regret it; I know you, Jen; you’ll never forgive yourself if you do this.’  
  
Jensen finally tore his arm away, trying to ignore the guilt churning in his gut at the man’s words, ‘Get off me. I don’t have to explain myself to you, Misha; I don’t have to explain myself to anyone.’ And with that, Jensen stormed off, determined to find himself an Alpha…even if it wasn’t the Alpha he really wanted.  
  
  
****  
  
Jared was lying on his bed staring morosely up at the ceiling when his cell phone rang. He all but threw himself over the edge to get to his bag; he wouldn’t admit it out loud, but Jared kind of hoped it was Jensen calling. He hadn’t spoken to the other man in over two weeks, not since their fight, and that was the longest they’d ever gone without talking since the two of them had met back in high school. And while two weeks might not seem like a particularly long time, it felt like forever for Jared; he’d missed Jensen like a fucking limb…missed him way more than he ever would’ve expected to. ‘Yeah?’ he answered once he’d finally found his phone, a little breathless from tossing everything out of his bag.  
  
  
‘You really need to tell me that you’re over whatever sexuality crisis you’re having right now,’ Misha’s sardonic voice echoed down the phone and Jared sat back down on the bed, disappointed.  
  
  
‘I’m not having a sexuality cris-ʼ  
  
  
‘ _Right_ …So you kicked your best friend out of your flat two weeks ago because you’re just fine?’  
  
  
Jared cringed because he almost couldn’t believe he’d done that. ‘I know, I know; that was a dick move. Can you put Jensen on so that I can tell him I’m sorry.’ Jared had done a lot of thinking over the last two weeks and he’d realised that Jensen being gay shouldn’t change their relationship. Jensen was still Jensen after all; his best friend, his family. And Jared was sure that, given time, he could even learn to be okay with it, as long as Jensen never brought the guys he hooked up with back to their flat. Jared didn’t want to see that. _Ever_.  
  
  
‘He’s not here; he’s gone to ‘The Zone,’ Misha’s tinny voice replied and Jared couldn’t help but laugh at _that_ ridiculous notion.  
  
  
‘ _’The Zone?_ ’ Jen can’t have gone to ‘The Zone.’’ ‘The Zone’ was the hottest gay club in town - it was loud, crowded and, from what Jared had heard, the place to go if you wanted an easy hook-up. And Jensen wasn’t easy; there was no way he’d go looking for _anything_ there.  
  
  
‘Well, he was obviously feeling shitty enough tonight to brave the chaos.’ Jared could almost feel the burn of Misha’s accusing glare right down the phone.  
  
  
‘Okay, I get it; I’m an asshole and I’m sorry. He just caught me off guard with all that gay stuff, you know? I didn’t know what to say; it’s not something I’d ever really thought about,’ Jared tried to explain. ‘But he’s my best friend so I’m just gonna have to learn to be okay with the fact that he’s _that_. Of course, I’d rather he wasn’t, you know, _super_ obvious about it or anything; like, I don’t want really him bringing people back here. Oh, and going to ‘The Zone?’…yeah, he really can’t be doing that eith-ʼ  
  
  
‘Jesus Christ, can you even hear yourself?’ Misha snapped, shutting Jared down completely.  
  
  
‘Excuse me?’ Jared frowned, confused by Misha’s obvious anger; he was being all accepting and shit, what was the guy mad at him for now?  
  
  
‘You ever wonder why you don’t like the thought of Jensen with other guys?’  
  
  
‘Yeah, because it’s not right,’ Jared answered easily. Every time he thought about Jensen with some asshole, it turned his stomach.  
  
  
‘And how about Jensen dating a girl? Danneel Harris, for instance? Or maybe Katie Cassidy? How do you feel about that?’  
  
  
Jared thought about it for all of a second before shaking his head; the very idea that Jensen would want to be with either of them was laughable, and he told Misha as much, ‘Danneel Harris’ a slut, everyone knows that, and Katie…she’s nice and all but she’s not really in Jensen’s league.’  
  
  
‘What, so the Captain of the debate team and college’s star hockey player isn’t in Jensen’s league, huh?’ Jared shrugged; he didn’t make the rules, she just wasn’t. ‘Well, Jensen seemed to think she was when they hooked up his first year here.’  
  
Jared nearly fell off the bed in shock. ‘Wait, what?! I thought he was _gay_!’ he all but yelled down the phone; hadn’t this whole argument been over the fact that Jensen was freaking gay?! If he wasn’t, if he was screwing any girl that fucking looked his way, then what the hell had all this been about?  
  
  
‘Yeah, he is, but it happened back when he was still a little…confused; they hooked up at that crazy Sigma Delta Pi mixer, I think,’ Misha answered, his tone far too casual for Jared’s liking, considering how serious the conversation had become.  
  
  
‘You think or you _know_ , Misha?’ Jared snarled because he couldn’t _believe_ Jensen hadn’t told him about this. Jensen told him everything, well apart from the whole gay thing obviously, but Jensen told him everything else.  
  
  
It probably wasn’t even true; Jensen had only had two girlfriends in all the time Jared had known him and he’d barely lasted a month with either of them, mainly because Jared had shown him what skanky hoes they both had been. His first girlfriend, Beth Thomas, had been a _cheerleader_ , for God’s sake, and everyone knew that cheerleaders were sluts. It had totally been within Jared’s best friend duties to tell Jensen that she’d slept with half the football team (even if it _had_ only been a rumour he’d heard from Chad, and maybe, _maybe_ , not entirely true.) And his second, Carly Jenkins, well, she’d had some seriously odd looking feet; Jared wasn’t mean or anything, but they’d been freaking gross.  
  
  
Anyway, all that was beside the point; the point _was_ that Jensen had told Jared everything about those two _very_ brief relationships he’d had, so there was no chance he wouldn’t have told him about hooking up with Katie Cassidy. So it can’t have happened, no way, no how. ‘Nope, that didn’t happen, Misha; I don’t know where you got that idea from but I pretty damn positive that _that_ never happened.’  
  
He heard Misha laughing down the phone, laughing at _him_. ‘What?’ he asked irritably.  
  
  
‘You’re right; he didn’t hook up with Katie, but look how angry you just got about it.’ Misha sounded awfully smug, but Jared still had no clue what the other man was getting at.  
  
  
‘I wasn’t angry about him hooking up with her; I was angry because I thought he hadn’t told me about it,’ Jared clarified because Misha was just being freaking obtuse now.  
  
  
‘You sure, Jay? You sure that’s _really_ why you were angry?’  
  
  
‘Yes,’ Jared replied through gritted teeth. They had far more pressing issues to deal with right then than a hook-up that never even fucking happened. Jensen was at ‘The Zone,’ for fuck’s sake, and Jared needed to get down there before his friend did anything stupid.  
  
  
‘Sure, whatever you say, Jay. Anyway, I was just calling to tell you where Jensen was, in case you maybe wanted to stop him from hooking up with some random nobody.’  
  
  
Jared nodded, even though Misha couldn’t see him, as he grabbed his keys; it was still his job as Jensen’s best friend to stop the guy from making a huge mistake like this. Even if they were at odds right then, Jared still cared about Jensen, still didn’t want anything bad to happen to him.  
  
  
‘Oh, and by the way, Jared, he’s in heat.’  
  
  
And then Misha was gone and Jared was left staring at his phone in shock.  
  
  
Jensen was an Omega? Wow…Jared hadn’t realised; Jensen had never said anything so Jared had just assumed that he was a Beta, like 90% of the population. Omegas were as rare as Alphas and surely, if Jensen _was_ an Omega, he would’ve said something when Jared had told him that he was an Alpha. Surely?  
  
  
Jared licked his suddenly dry lips…an Omega, really? Of course, this could just be another lie, another trick to screw with him, but for some reason, Jared didn’t think it was. The more he thought about it, the more likely it seemed that Misha had been telling the truth; Jensen was very like the Omegas Jared had learned about in high school. He was shy and reserved, and he kind of deferred to Jared in everything…something Jared had always secretly liked (he blamed his Alpha side for that less than charming personality trait).  
  
  
And, on top of all that, Jensen had a prettiness about him that forever brought attention from all the wrong sorts of places. Not that Jared had really noticed Jensen’s prettiness before, of course, clearly he’d never thought of Jensen like that, but it was kind of undeniable. Jensen was very, _very_ pretty for a guy, and if Jared was honest with himself, he could probably stretch to calling the man beautiful. It was only in his head after all. No harm in that, right? And, besides, heterosexual guys could find other guys good looking; it was normal to do that.  
  
  
Wasn’t it?  
  
  
Jared shook his head to clear it of those increasingly confusing (and downright _weird_ ) thoughts - now was not the time to debate Jensen’s Omega-ness – no, right now, he had to save his best friend from some mindless knothead and bring him home.


	5. Chapter Five.

**Chapter Five.**  
  
  
 **Jared.**  
  
  
‘The Zone’ was packed by the time Jared finally got there. The dance floor was heaving as countless bodies writhed against each other to the hypnotic beat booming from club’s speakers. He quickly walked up to the bar, ignoring the interested looks thrown his way; a hook up couldn’t have been farther from his mind right then, even with the almost suffocating cloud of pheromones in the air.  
  
  
Jared raised his hand to the bartender, intending to order a drink and maybe ask the guy if he’d seen someone who looked like Jensen, when the crowd on the dance floor suddenly parted. Jared’s mouth fell open in shock as he stared at the three people dancing in the centre of the throng. One of whom was Jensen. _His_ Jensen.  
  
  
Shirtless and wearing the tightest pair of jeans Jared had ever seen, the Omega was sandwiched between two huge, burly men - one plastered to his back and the other standing in front of him, holding his hips. Jensen’s eyes were closed, and one of his arms was wrapped around the neck of the guy behind him, holding the man’s mouth against the vulnerable curve of his neck.  
  
  
It was obscene, the whole thing, but Jared couldn’t bring himself to look away.  
  
  
And it looked like he wasn’t the only one. Jensen had worked up quite the audience – the other dancers had backed off to the sides of the floor and were now all watching Jensen and his…his fucking _orgy_. As Jared stood there, stunned, the guy in front of Jensen brought his hand up from Omega’s waist and leaned in for a kiss. Unfortunately for him, though, his lips never touched Jensen’s because that move had been more than enough to finally snap Jared out of his stupor, and suddenly he was on the dance floor himself, tearing the bastard away from Jensen. Jared ignored the man’s indignant shouts, and grabbed Jensen’s wrist, intending to pull him away from Asshole Number Two.  
  
  
Jensen’s eyes snapped open the moment Jared’s hand closed around his wrist, bright, green eyes lined with kohl staring up at him in the low light of the club. And Jared was trapped. Trapped by those eyes, trapped by the heat and intensity burning within them, unable to move or look away…well, until Jensen licked his lips that was. Jared’s eyes immediately dropped to follow the movement, to watch Jensen’s pink tongue slide across his full, full lips, and Jared kind of _really_ wanted to lean down and run his own tongue across them. See if they tasted as good as they looked, if they felt as soft.  
  
  
Someone grabbing his arm instantly brought Jared back to himself…Had he really just wanted to _lick_ Jensen’s lips? Fuck, it must be the club; all the pheromones flying around were messing with his head. That was all it was. Shoving that temporary craziness aside, Jared whirled around to look at the owner of the hand clutching his arm, ‘What?’  
  
  
The Beta’s eyes widened at Jared’s angry growl and the man slowly backed away, his hands held up in surrender and his expression more than a little frightened.  
  
  
 _Well, good; fucking jumped up little punk…putting his hands all over Jared’s Jensen._  
  
  
Now, Jared just had to deal with the other bastard who _still_ had his dirty fucking hands all over Jensen. He gave the man his best Alpha glare, drawing himself up to his full height and squaring his shoulders, but the guy seemed unmoved. A quick sniff ( _Jesus, no wonder he couldn’t think, it smelled like fucking heaven in here_ ), told him exactly why - the guy was an Alpha too. Well, that was just fucking great. ‘Get your damn hands off him,’ Jared snarled, the words barely audible above the loud pounding of the music.  
  
  
‘Like hell I will!’ the alpha growled, pulling Jensen closer. ‘I found him first; he’s mine, asshole.’  
And despite the rage coursing through his veins, Jared couldn’t help but laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of that statement. He leaned closer, a smirk on his lips, ‘Sorry, buddy, but he’s been mine for years.’ It took a moment for his words to catch up with him, and when they did, Jared gave him a mental slap; he hadn’t meant like _that,_ of course, but the jerk had finally let Jensen go and was backing off so Jared decided not to disabuse him of the notion.  
  
  
‘Oh…um…right, sorry,’ the alpha said, moving away from them. ‘He didn’t smell claimed or anything, and really, man, you probably shouldn’t let your mate out while he’s in heat. Bit risky, you know?’  
  
  
And with that, the guy scurried off, no doubt to hit on some other pretty Omega, leaving Jared and Jensen alone in the centre of the dance floor. Jared sighed and turned to look at his best friend. Jensen was still staring up at him with that doe-eyed, slightly dazed expression…still very shirtless and looking all flushed and dishevelled; he kind of looked like he’d been fucked already actually.  
  
  
Which he better not have been.  
  
  
Jared scowled at the very thought because one night stands were stupid and reckless, and he didn’t even want to _think_ about Jensen getting fucked in some dirty bathroom. It was undeniably tacky, and while Jared might’ve indulged in the odd one night stand in the past, this was different because…because this was _Jensen_ and he just wasn’t like that.  
  
  
Well, regardless of whether or not Jensen had already been fucked (Jared was sure he hadn’t been… _of course,_ he hadn’t been), Jared needed to get the Omega out of there. So, he took his friend by the arm, dragged him out of the club to his car, and shoved him into the passenger seat…probably using slightly more force than was strictly necessary. Jared then quickly climbed in himself and sped out of the car park, not easing up on the gas pedal until the club was far, far behind them.  
  
  
****  
  
  
It was quiet in the car, and hot; Jared felt like he was freaking melting even in his light shirt. He reached over to switch the air con on, turning it up full blast, before he dropped back into his seat with a contented sigh. That felt good. And it would’ve been perfect had his cock not been straining uncomfortably against the zipper of his jeans…that damn club and its damn pheromones. He huffed and shifted in his seat, trying to alleviate some of the pressure on his crotch. ‘I can’t believe you did that,’ he groused after a few moments, unable to stop himself. ‘You can’t just go around fucking anybody you like, Jensen.’  
  
  
‘Why?’  
  
  
 _‘Why?’_ Jared asked, giving Jensen an incredulous look because the guy couldn’t be serious; he couldn’t _honestly_ think that what he’d done tonight was okay. ‘Why? Because you just can’t, alright.’  
  
  
‘That’s not a reason, Jared,’ Jensen replied, his voice hoarse, probably from the smoke in the club. Fuck, it had better be from the smoke and not from anything else – anything like blowjobs, because blowjobs normally led to fucking and Jared really didn’t think he could handle this getting any worse. He was mad enough already. ‘ _You_ do it all the time; a girl’s only gotta smile at you and you’re all over her. So why can’t _I_ do it?’  
  
  
And that was just fucking _it_. Hands tightening on the wheel, Jared suddenly swerved sharply onto the hard shoulder, ignoring the ear piercing screech of the tyres and the angry honks of the people behind them. ‘Jesus Christ, Jar-’  
  
  
‘Because you’re MINE! That’s why.’  
  
Silence filled the car, disturbed only by Jared’s heavy breathing and his wild, thumping heartbeat. He’d said it back at the club, had brushed it off then, but…thinking about it now, it was true, wasn’t it? He _had_ always thought of Jensen as his; for years, it had just been the two of them, no-one else had mattered. No-one else had even gotten a look in.  
  
  
‘I don’t understand, Jared?’ Jared turned to Jensen, taking in the man’s flushed cheeks, his swollen lips, his deep, green eyes - for once letting himself _really_ look at his best friend.  
  
  
And what he saw took his breath away, what he _felt_ – it was like a switch had flipped in his brain and he suddenly understood why he’d been so angry at the club, why he _always_ got so angry when Jensen even _looked_ at someone else. He suddenly understood why he wanted to lean over and kiss Jensen right then almost more than he wanted to breathe.  
  
  
He was in love with Jensen.  
  
  
He was crazily, _stupidly_ in love with his best friend. And the fact that Jensen was a guy just…just didn’t matter because he was still _Jensen_ and Jared loved him, loved everything about him. The fact that he was a man didn’t change that.  
  
  
‘Jared?’ Jensen asked again, the colour on his cheeks deepening as Jared continued to stare at him, and before Jared knew what he was doing, he was closing the distance between them and kissing the man.  
  
  
And it was amazing. Jensen’s lips were as kissable as they’d looked at the club; he almost couldn’t believe how well they fit against his own. And when Jensen made this shocked, sexy little noise, Jared couldn’t resist thrusting his tongue between the Omega’s soft lips to get himself a taste. It wasn’t until Jared pulled away a full minute later, the need for oxygen having eventually become an issue, that he realised how fucking good Jensen smelled - like sugar and cinnamon, and every wonderful thing Jared had ever smelt.  
  
  
He rested his forehead against Jensen’s, pulling in deep lungfuls of the other man’s delicious scent. It was like a drug, only far more addictive and currently giving Jared a better high than he’d ever experienced.  
  
  
 _‘Oh, and by the way, Jared, he’s in heat.’_  
  
  
And just like that, it hit him. Misha’s parting words explained _exactly_ why the Omega smelled the way he did - Jensen was in heat. Jared groaned as his cock gave an excited twitch in his pants. _Jesus Christ._  
  
  
Now, considering the huge life-changing epiphany he’d just had and the fact that he was pretty much drowning in Jensen’s mating pheromones, Jared really didn’t think he could be blamed for missing the way Jensen was shoving at his chest. It was perfectly understandable that his mind was somewhat _elsewhere_ right then. But when he did finally register it, Jared instantly pulled back to look the other man in the face. He was surprised by the anger he saw there, and the hurt, ‘You don’t get to fuck me just because I’m in heat, Jared; that isn’t how this works.’  
  
  
Jared shook his head vehemently, stunned that Jensen would think that, ‘It’s not-’  
  
  
But Jensen just spoke over him, as if Jared had never even opened his mouth, ‘I’m not going to let you fuck me while you pretend that I’m some slutty blonde you picked up. I won’t do that. I _can’t_ do that, not with you.’  
  
  
Jared had barely even processed Jensen’s words before the Omega was pushing his door open and climbing out of the car. ‘Wait! Jen!’ But Jensen didn’t stop; he just slammed the door in Jared’s face. Jared hastily scrambled out of the car after him, cursing when he realised that sometime in the last few minutes it had started raining. If he and Jensen didn’t get back into the car right then, they were going to get soaked through. With a sigh, Jared jogged a little way down the road to where Jensen was standing with his arm held out like…like he was going to fucking _hitch-hike_. While he was half-naked. And in heat.  
  
  
Yeah, well, _that_ wasn’t fucking happening any time this century.  
  
The second he was close enough, Jared grabbed Jensen’s arm and pinned it to the man’s side. Predictably, Jensen tried to dislodge Jared’s hand, ‘Get off me, Jared. I’m going back to that club and I’m gonna find that guy-’  
  
  
‘No. You’re not,’ Jared growled. The idea of Jensen going anywhere near that guy again brought Jared’s inner Alpha dangerously close to the surface.  
  
  
It was really raining now and Jensen’s hair was plastered to his head as he snapped, ‘Stop telling me what to do! You’re _always_ telling me what to do!’ He pushed Jared away from him, ‘I’m going back, and _you_ need to get the hell out of my way.’  
  
  
Jared caught the Omega by the arm as he turned to leave, his hand slipping slightly on the wet skin as he pulled Jensen against his body, slotting the man’s back against his chest and winding his arms around the Omega’s waist. ‘You don’t need him, Jen.’ Jared nuzzled his face against Jensen’s neck. ‘You’ve got me.’  
  
  
Jared had thought his words would calm the Omega, would stop him fighting, but he’d been wrong; they seemed to have precisely the opposite effect. Jensen struggled even harder against him, ‘I don’t want a pity fuck from you, Jared. I might be in heat but I’m not _that_ desperate. You made your feelings about me pretty clear when you threw me out.’  
  
  
Jared clenched his jaw, more angry at himself than he could ever remember being, but he didn’t let go; he knew he only had one chance to make this right and if he let Jensen go now, that chance would be lost. ‘I’m sorry, alright. I was wrong. I didn’t see…I…I’ve been so fucking blind.’ He shook his head, his voice dropping to a whisper as he added, ‘I don’t know how I didn’t see it.’  
  
  
As soon as the words left Jared’s lips, Jensen stopped trying to wriggle free, but his body was still tense in Jared’s arms, ‘See what?’  
  
  
‘You. And what you are to me.’ Jared leaned down to press a chaste kiss to the soft skin behind Jensen’s ear, ‘My mate.’ Jared knew it was true. Everything he felt for Jensen; the protectiveness, the love, the possessiveness he’d felt over the years could only mean one thing. And just because he hadn’t seen it before, didn’t make it any less true now. ‘I love you, Jensen, and I’m sorry that I’ve spent so many years being too dumb to realise it.’  
  
‘You love me?’  
  
  
‘Yeah,’ Jared smiled. ‘I love you.’  
  
  
‘But I’m a guy?’ Jensen asked, turning in Jared’s arms and staring up at him in confusion. The confusion quickly gave way to anger, though, as he added, ‘And I thought I was a _fag?_ ’  
  
  
Jared flinched, shame and guilt twisting his gut, as his own words were thrown back at him. How could he have _said_ that? Called Jensen that? ‘I was wrong, Jen…so very wrong. It might’ve taken me a little while but I get it now; it doesn’t matter that you’re a guy, doesn’t matter what you look like, all of that is just…just _packaging_ …none of that crap matters. The only thing that matters is what’s in here.’ He dropped his hand to Jensen’s chest, resting it above the man’s heart. ‘And this I love. God, Jen, I’m so in love with you…you’re perfect.’  
  
  
He reached down to cup Jensen’s face then, ‘I’m sorry for what I said. I just…I wasn’t thinking. I wasn’t ready to face up to how I feel about you, how I’ve probably always felt for you, and you just…you kind of forced me to.’ Jensen tried to pull away then, but Jared held on tight as he quickly added, ‘But I am now; I _am_ ready, Jensen. Please, give me a second chance? I promise to make it up to you.’  
  
  
Jensen continued to look up at him uncertainly, ‘Are you sure, Jared? Because I can’t do this and…and have you change your mind later.’ Jared hated the quiver he heard in Jensen’s voice, the fear of rejection he saw in the Omega’s eyes. Both things Jared himself had put there.  
  
  
Dropping a kiss onto Jensen’s forehead, he smiled, ‘Very sure.’ He pulled the Omega closer. ‘So…how about we get out of this rain and go home, huh?’  
  
  
‘Home?’ Jensen said, a small smile of his own curving his lips.  
  
  
‘Yeah, home.’  
  
NEXT.


	6. Chapter Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this one – pretty much just some life-affirming, schmoopy porn. Hope this is okay! :- )

  
**Chapter Seven.**  
  
  
 **Jensen.**  
  
  
Jensen stood in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at his naked self in the reflection.  They’d been back at the house for half an hour already, but Jensen had spent nearly all of that time in the damn bathroom.  Despite the fact that his heat was pretty much _scorching_ his skin by now, Jensen just couldn’t get himself to open the door and walk into the bedroom…hell, he couldn’t even get himself to let go of the sink.  
  
  
What if he went out there and found that Jared had suddenly changed his mind?  Or…or what if he went out there and _made_ Jared change his mind?  What if Jared wasn’t really as over his hang ups about gay relationships as he’d thought, and the sight of Jensen brought back every disgusted notion he’d ever had about them?  Jensen didn’t think he’d survive having Jared look at him like that again, didn’t think he could take those cruel words being flung at him a second time.  
  
  
A soft knock on the door had Jensen jumping so hard, he knocked all of Jared’s toiletries onto the floor.  ‘Jen, you okay in there?’  
  
  
‘Yeah, yeah,’ Jensen choked out as he scrambled to pick everything up.  ‘I’m fine.’  
  
  
‘So, are you gonna come out of there any time soon?’ Jared called from the bedroom and Jensen’s eyes immediately darted over to the latch above the doorknob; maybe he could quickly lock the door and spend the night in there instead of going out to face Jared.  But before Jensen could do anything, Jared’s voice drifted through the wood again, ‘Because I’m getting pretty lonely out here, and I’m guessing you’re getting kind of lonely in there too.  Being in heat and all.  Thought you might want an Alpha to help you out with that…an Alpha with a big, _fat_ knot all for you.’  
  
  
Jensen shivered, his knees going a little weak, as a thick glob of slick pulsed out of his ass and down his thighs at the Alpha’s words.  _Fuck._ Jensen had seen Jared naked loads of times; he knew how very proportional his friend was, and could only _imagine_ the size of the man’s knot.  Hands shaking and mind full of Jared, Jensen flicked on the tap and splashed some water on his face in a desperate attempt to cool himself down.   
  
  
It didn’t work, of course; nothing was going to cool the raging fever running across his skin, nothing except the Alpha waiting just outside the bathroom door.  The Alpha who could give Jensen’s heat riddled body exactly what it was craving and more.   And it really didn’t help Jensen’s resolve any that that Alpha also happened to be _Jared_ …Jared who was standing out there, huge and hard and naked and… _fuck_ …  
  
  
Jensen closed his eyes as he clung to the chilled porcelain of the sink and heaved in a couple of deep, calming breaths.  It was all for nothing though, because the moment he’d gotten his breathing just about under control, he felt large hands curl around his hips and a strong body press up behind him, and his breathing and heartbeat went haywire all over again.  ‘Sorry, Jen, couldn’t wait any longer.’  Jensen felt a hand run down the length of his spine.  ‘So goddamn beautiful,’ Jared whispered above him.  ‘Can I take you to bed now, Jensen; will you let me do that?’  
  
  
Jensen didn’t really have it in him to do much more than nod at that point; Jared’s scent was in his nose, his deep voice in his ears, and the Omega was simply lost.   
  
  
Jared dragged Jensen upright, pressing a quick kiss to his jaw, before guiding him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.  The moment his knees hit the edge of the bed, Jensen lay back on the mattress and finally opened his eyes to look up at Jared.  His heart stuttered in his chest at the sight and he could barely keep from begging Jared to take him right then…take him anyway he wanted.   
  
  
Jared just smiled that infuriatingly smug smile that Jensen hated, like he knew exactly what Jensen was thinking.  Hell, he probably did; Jared had always been able to read Jensen like a goddamned book, but Jensen was so far beyond embarrassment right now.  He _needed_ Jared, needed him more than he’d ever needed anything in his life, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit it.  ‘Jay…’  
  
  
The moment the word left Jensen’s lips, Jared climbed on top of him, dropping chaste kisses onto Jensen’s eyelids, his cheeks, and down his chest before sliding back up to claim his mouth.  Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck and pulled him closer, twisting his tongue around the Alpha’s and deepening the kiss.  He felt Jared groan, felt the vibration in the man’s chest against his own as Jared pressed his body closer to Jensen’s.  
  
  
Jensen’s head was spinning; everywhere their skin touched sent sparks of heat through his body till he was panting and desperate and barely coherent.  He felt Jared’s finger touch his slick hole and…  
  
  
Jared’s cell rang on the bedside table, the sound of Highway to Hell blasting out in their bedroom.  Jared didn’t make any move to answer it, and Jensen was more than happy to wait for whoever the hell it was to take the hint and fuck off.   
  
  
When the ringing finally stopped, Jared grinned down at Jensen.  ‘Now where was I?  Oh, right…’ his finger went back to Jensen’s hole, stroking across the wrinkled skin, ‘I was right here, with my pretty little Omega who’s all slick and open and-ʼ  
  
  
The house phone went off.  
  
  
‘Fuck,’ Jared cursed, dropping his forehead onto Jensen’s chest.  
  
  
Jensen groaned; he’d waited far too long for this already.  Couldn’t the world just stop for a moment and let them have this?  ‘No way am I getting up to answer that.’  
  
  
‘As if I’d let you,’ Jared chuckled against Jensen’s skin.  ‘Pretty sure when we don’t pick up, they’ll get the message and leave us the hell alone.’  
  
  
Unfortunately, once the ringing stopped, Jensen heard the tell-tale beep of their voicemail and then Misha’s voice echoing through the apartment, ‘Jay…you there, man?  I can’t get hold of Jen and I’m getting worried.  Did you find him?  Look, I’m coming over so we can look for him together.’  
  
  
Jared was off the bed and out the door before Misha had even finished leaving his very irritating, very _pointless_ message.   
  
  
Jensen shifted higher up on the bed, his brain clearing a little now that Jared was no longer in the room…which really wasn’t a good thing at all.  As the minutes dragged on and Jared didn’t return, Jensen felt some of his earlier nerves coming back.  This was the first time that Jared had been any real distance away from Jensen since they’d met up at the club; what if everything the Alpha had said and felt had been down to Jensen’s pheromones?  What if now Jared couldn’t smell him, he didn’t want him anymore?   
  
  
What if Jared didn’t come back?   
  
  
Jensen looked down at himself, at his flushed body, at his quickly softening erection, and a sickening mix of embarrassment and anxiety twisted his gut so violently he thought he might throw up.  He felt even worse than he had the night Jared had thrown him out, because while losing Jared had been bad, _terrible,_ it was nothing compared to losing him after _having_ him the way Jensen had never thought he’d be able to.  
  
  
Body shaking, Jensen quickly got up from the bed and grabbed his discarded boxers.  He needed to get out of there…he needed to…  
  
  
‘What are you doing, Jen?’  
  
  
Jensen jumped and turned around so fast, he nearly tripped over.  Jared was standing in the doorway to the bedroom, still naked, and frowning at the boxers clutched in Jensen’s hands.  More than a little surprised to see Jared back at all, Jensen gripped the material tighter as he struggled for something to say,  ‘I…I…you came back.’  The words slipped out before Jensen could stop them, and he immediately wanted to take them back when he saw the devastated look on Jared’s face.  ‘I’m sorr-ʼ   
  
  
But then Jared was there, pressing his fingers against Jensen’s lips and silencing him, ‘Don’t.  Please don’t, Jen.’  Jared’s hand moved to cup Jensen’s cheek. ‘I’m the one who’s sorry, so sorry for ever making you doubt yourself.  Doubt me.  Doubt _us._ I’ve never been more sorry for anything in my life.’  
  
  
‘Jared, it’s oka-ʼ  
  
  
‘No, it’s not; nothing about this is okay.’  Jared’s hand tightened on Jensen’s jaw.  ‘This moment should’ve been so perfect and I’ve…I’ve fucking ruined it.  You’re the one person in my life who I never wanted to hurt and, right now, that’s all I seem to do.’  Jared’s thumb stroked along the underside of Jensen’s jaw as his eyes filled with tears, ‘And I know I don’t deserve you,  I _know_ that but…but I can’t live without you…please, Jen, please don’t make me give you up… _please_ …’  
  
                                                                               
And right then, Jensen knew.  He knew that it wasn’t his heat, wasn’t his pheromones, wasn’t their fucked up bodies that had brought them to this moment; it was just them, Jared and Jensen.  And no matter what Jared thought, it _was_ perfect, more perfect than anything Jensen had ever dreamed of.  Jensen surged up, crashing his lips into Jared’s and pulling him close, a quiet ‘never’ whispered between one kiss and the next.   
  
  
When they broke apart again, Jared stared down at Jensen, his hand restless on the Omega’s jaw, stroking and smoothing over the light stubble there.  Jensen didn’t know what the Alpha was looking for, but he must’ve found it because one minute they were standing by the bed and the next, Jared was shoving him up against the wall.   
  
  
Jensen gasped as his back slammed against the plaster, but he got with the programme soon enough and wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck.  Instantly, Jensen felt Jared’s lips against his jaw, moving down his neck and back up again, leaving heated, tingling skin in their wake.   
  
  
‘I love you, Jensen,’ Jared whispered into his skin. ‘So _fucking_ much.’  Jensen would never have believed that he could love Jared any more than he already did, but with every word that fell so honestly, so openly, from Jared’s mouth, Jensen’s heart beat just a little bit faster and loved Jared just a little bit more.  For Jensen right then, there was nothing in the world but his mate.  His Alpha.  His _Jared_.  
  
  
Jared’s hand slipped down to Jensen’s thigh, hitching it up and pulling it around his waist.  As Jensen tightened his hold around Jared’s hip, he felt the man’s cock push up against his hole, then slide inside in one long, smooth glide.  ‘Jared…’ he breathed, his head falling back against the wall and his body damn near shaking in Jared’s arms; he’d never felt anything like this.  The intimacy, the connection between them, was nothing like Jensen had ever imagined it would be.  He felt complete and whole in a way that he’d never known he wasn’t before.  ‘Jared,’ he said again, digging his fingers into Jared’s shoulders as the Alpha pulled out of him and thrust back in.   
  
  
So lost in the way his and Jared’s bodies were moving together, Jensen didn’t immediately notice the insistent way Jared was tapping his other thigh.  As soon as his lust filled brain caught on and realised what his mate wanted, he gripped Jared’s shoulders tighter, lifted his other leg off the floor and brought it up around his Alpha’s waist.   
  
  
Jensen’s breath hitched as the angle of Jared’s cock shifted inside him, sending each thrust slamming into his prostate and making him keen and whimper and claw at Jared’s skin.  
  
  
‘God…so good, so perfect,’ Jared breathed.  ‘Never letting you go, never…’  
  
  
Jensen nodded his head.  ‘Never…,’ he said again just as he felt Jared’s knot push into his body and lock them together.  The hot shots of come flooding his body sent Jensen tumbling over the edge, his vision whiting out as he clung desperately to his mate to keep from passing out.  
  
  
He must’ve failed in that, though, because when Jensen opened his eyes again, he was in bed, lying on his side with Jared pressed up behind him.  His breathing was ragged, his heart racing, and he could still feel Jared inside him, filling him up and claiming him in the way that Jensen had always dreamed he would.  Jensen smiled at the hand resting on his stomach and brought his own up to cover it.  ‘Perfect,’ he whispered, closing his eyes once more and drifting off to sleep.  
  
  
THE END.  
  
  
Thanks, everyone, for reading this and for all your awesome comments (and kudos, in the case of AO3) – they mean the world to me!  
  
xx


End file.
